Our Weirdest Dream (transcript)
"Our Weirdest Dream" is the thirty-fourth episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description Maraya and her classmates come over to the Griswell residence to help decorate the inside of it for Ms. Carolyn and Mr. Danny because they are planning a party for them. After they are finished, they decide to lie down and rest, but when they fall asleep, they have one of the weirdest dreams ever where they all turn into fruits and get eaten by Ms. Carolyn and her husband, who have excessive hunger during it. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the Griswell residence and then zooms in when Maraya and her friends appear walking to it) Maraya: Can't you believe that we're all going to Ms. Carolyn's house together, friends? Carmen: Yes, Maraya, but why are we going to her house? Maraya: Because Ms. Carolyn's planning us a party! Novalee: Ooh, I love parties! Ashley: Me, too. (When they get to her house, they tell Maraya to knock on the door) Maraya: Well, here we are: Ms. Carolyn's house. Carmen: Go ahead, Maraya, knock on the door. Maraya: Okay. (After she knocks on the door, Ms. Carolyn opens the door for them) Ms. Carolyn: Why, hello, Maraya. What a great surprise to see me on this lovely weekend. (not seen) And I see that you've brought your friends with you, too. Maraya: Yeah, I did bring my friends with me. Carmen: We're here for the party, Ms. Carolyn. So, when's it going to start? Ms. Carolyn: Well, you are all a little early. The party even hasn't started yet. Carmen: Oh. Novalee: What can we do to help with the party, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Well, that's a good question, because come on in and I'll tell you. (Everyone comes into her house and then Ms. Carolyn shuts the door) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, friends, see those decorations on the table? I want you to put all of them up, and then after you finish, I want you to put this bowl of fruit on the table along with the others that I put on the kitchen counter. Is that understood? All: Yes, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Awesome. I'll be sitting on the couch if you need me, so get to work. (The scene changes to where they begin decorating the house) Maraya: Aaah, perfect. How's it going with the decorations, guys? Everyone else: Good. Maraya: That's great. (chuckling) (Scene changes again to where they are finished) Maraya: There, we're finished. You all did a great job helping me decorate. Everyone else: Thanks, Maraya. (Maraya walks up to tell Ms. Carolyn that she and her friends are finished) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, we're finished decorating. Ms. Carolyn: Good. Maraya: Would you like to see the kitchen decorated for the party? Ms. Carolyn: Sure. Maraya: Well, come on. (She grabs Ms. Carolyn's hand so she can take her to the kitchen and show her) Maraya: Ta-da! Here it is, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn (gasps): Wow, it's fantastic! You all did a great job decorating the house for the party. Maraya: Thanks, Ms. Carolyn. So, when will we start the party? Ms. Carolyn: It will be a while before the party starts, Maraya, so why don't you and your friends sit down and relax? Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (to everyone) Come on, everyone, let's go. (Camera points at Ms. Carolyn and then the setting changes to the living room where they all sit down) Maraya: Phew, decorating for someone else's party is quite hard work. (sighs) I'm tired. Everyone else: Me, too. (Scene changes once again to where they are still relaxing) (Stomach growls) Maraya (groans): Oh, I'm so hungry, and tired. (yawns) (Camera points at all of them and then it points back at Maraya sleeping. It changes to where a dream begins) Maraya: What happened to us? And where are we? Carmen: We must be in Ms. Carolyn's kitchen, but where exactly? Novalee: Why do I look long and yellow? Did I catch a serious illness? Carmen: No, Nova, you didn't catch a serious illness. Now, let me think. (in her own head) Nova asked why she looked long and yellow, and Maraya asked where we're at, and I know where we exactly are. Just let me tell the others. (She clears her throat) Carmen: Guys, I'm afraid to say this, but we're all on the kitchen table in fruit bowls, which means - Maraya: Which means what, Carmen? Carmen: We're all fruits! Everyone else (screaming): Aaah! Maraya: I'm an apple. Novalee: I'm a banana. Ashley: I'm a pear. Jess: I'm a bowl of strawberries. Nicki: I'm a bunch of grapes stuck in another separate bowl. Anie: I'm a tomato. Erin: I'm a pineapple, and Miranda is an orange. Miranda: (laughing) Carmen: And I'm a bowl of cherries. And because we're all fruits, we need to yell for help. (inhales) All (yelling): Helppppppp! Carmen: Nobody heard us. I guess we'll all be fruits forever. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Oh... Maraya: What was that? Carmen: I don't know, but it's coming from over there. Listen. (Camera moves away from them and moves to Ms. Carolyn and Mr. Danny) Ms. Carolyn (groaning): Oh, Mr. Danny, I'm hungry. Mr. Danny: Well, you did have breakfast a few hours ago, but okay, I'll get you something. (He walks away from Ms. Carolyn so he can go to the kitchen and look for something to eat) Mr. Danny: Hmm, I don't know if we have anything else because Carolyn pretty much ate everything this morning, unless... (Camera points at Ms. Carolyn) Mr. Danny (not seen): Carolyn, we got some fruit that we can eat. Would you like to have that? Ms. Carolyn: Sure, that'll be perfect. Mr. Danny (not seen): Okay, which fruit would you like? We have apples, oranges, bananas - Ms. Carolyn (interrupting): I'll take a banana, please. Mr. Danny (not seen): Okey-dokey, honey, I'll get you one. Just hold tight. (Camera points at Mr. Danny again when he is trying to pull one of the bananas off the bunch) Novalee: Ouch! Mr. Danny: Who said that? (to Ms. Carolyn) Carolyn, did you say that? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): No, dear. (While Mr. Danny was thinking, Novalee gets his attention) Novalee (whispering): Psst, over here. Mr. Danny: Is that you talking to me, banana? Novalee (whispering): Yes, it's me. Can you try not to hurt me next time, please? Mr. Danny: Sure thing, banana. I'll try to be more careful with you. (Camera points at Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn: Danny, who are you talking to? Mr. Danny (not seen): Nobody, Carolyn. Sorry to keep you waiting. Just let me get you one. Novalee (not seen, in background): Ow! (Mr. Danny comes back with a banana and an apple in his hands) Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, dear. (As soon as he sits down on the couch, the camera is zoomed into Maraya and Novalee) Maraya: Oh, no, we're really in big trouble now. Novalee: Yeah, we're going to be the first two fruits eaten. Maraya: Scream for your lives! Both: Aaaaahhhhh! (After they take a bite of their snacks, the camera points at Ms. Carolyn's mouth and then zooms out) Ms. Carolyn: This is good. Mr. Danny: Yeah, it's got to be the best tasting snacks ever. Ms. Carolyn: (chuckling) (They both take another bite and chew it. Scene changes to where they are done) Mr. Danny: Wasn't that a good morning snack, honey? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, dear, but I'm still hungry. (Stomach growls) Mr. Danny: Still hungry? Ms. Carolyn: Yes. Mr. Danny: Well, here. (he speed walks to the kitchen and back) Have some grapes. Ms. Carolyn: Thanks, dear. Mr. Danny: You're welcome, and this time, I got you a lot, so you oughta be full then. Ms. Carolyn: Great! (Camera points at Nicki) Nicki: Oh, no, now I'm going to be eaten next. Aaah! (She grabs a grape and eats it) Ms. Carolyn: Yum, grapes are sweet. Here, Danny, have some. Mr. Danny: No, thanks, Carolyn, I'm good for now. But thanks for offering. Ms. Carolyn: No problem. (She continues eating the bunch of grapes until she was done. The scene changes again to where she was done again) Ms. Carolyn: Ah, that was good. Mr. Danny, I'm finished. Mr. Danny: Finally, it was about time. (She hands the bowl to Mr. Danny so he can take it to the kitchen. Setting changes to the kitchen where he throws away the trash) Nicki: Ah! (After the trash was thrown away, the setting changes back to the living room) Mr. Danny: By the way, it's lunchtime, so are you ready? Ms. Carolyn (gets up): Yes. Mr. Danny: Awesome. Then follow me. (She follows him to the kitchen. Scene changes once again to where she is sitting at the kitchen table) Mr. Danny: And for dessert, fruit salad, made with pineapples, pears, and strawberries. Enjoy! Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Mr. Danny. Mr. Danny (not seen): Anytime, honey. (Camera points at the fruit bowl) Carmen: Oh, no! Now Ashley, Erin, and Jess are going to get eaten. Miranda: (laughing) Carmen and Anie: Miranda, stop! (The camera points at Ms. Carolyn, who takes a bite of the fruit salad. Then it points back at the fruit bowl again) Carmen: Goodbye, Ashley. Goodbye, Erin. Goodbye, Jess. You will be missed. Anie: Yes, you will. Miranda: (laughing) Both: Miranda! (It changes to where it is a few hours later) Mr. Danny: It's about dinnertime, Carolyn, so what would you like? Ms. Carolyn (thinking): Hmm... (stops thinking) I know. Since it's Friday night, how about if we can have some pizza? Mr. Danny: Great idea, Carolyn. And what can we have with it? Ms. Carolyn: How about a salad? Would that be fine? Mr. Danny (not seen): Yes, honey. That will be just fine. Carmen: Oh, no, do you know what that means? Anie: That means that I'm gonna be chopped and eaten, too, right? (scared) Ah! Carmen: Goodbye, Anie, you will be missed. (sighs) (Camera points at Ms. Carolyn, who is preparing the salad) Anie: Ow, you're hurting me! Ah! (She continues cutting the tomato until she puts it in the bowl) Ms. Carolyn: There. Now all I have to do is to mix it all up. (When she starts mixing, Anie talks to her) Anie: Ow, that hurts! Ow! (Ms. Carolyn gets done mixing the salad) Ms. Carolyn: I got the salad done. Mr. Danny: And I got the pizza. Let's put both of these on the table. Ms. Carolyn: Okey-dokey! (They walk to set both the pizza and salad down on the table) Mr. Danny: And now that we did that, it means that we can start to eat. Ms. Carolyn: Hooray! (Mr. Danny walks away so he can sit down across from Ms. Carolyn. After she sits down, the scene changes again to where they are done) Ms. Carolyn: That was a good pizza, Mr. Danny. Mr. Danny: And that was a good salad, Ms. Carolyn. Thank you for making it tonight. Ms. Carolyn: You're welcome. And thank you for making the pizza tonight, Mr. Danny. Mr. Danny: You're welcome. And Carolyn, do you think you have room for one more healthy dessert? Ms. Carolyn: Yes. Mr. Danny: Hmm, we only have a bowl of cherries and an orange left. Ms. Carolyn: Ooh, I'll take the cherries. Mr. Danny: And I'll take the orange. (Camera points at the bowl of cherries) Carmen: Oh, no, now I'm going to get eaten, too. (Scene zooms out) Ms. Carolyn: Sorry, cherries, but you're all alone now. Carmen (yelling): Noooooooooo! (She eats a cherry and chews it. Setting changes again to the trash can) Mr. Danny: Wow, we've eaten all the fruit before it even rotted. Ms. Carolyn: We sure did, dear, and now I'm feeling full. Mr. Danny: I'm glad that you're no longer hungry, honey. Ms. Carolyn: Me, too. (Scene zooms into the trash can where everyone was thrown away) Maraya: I can't believe that we were all eaten. Just look at me, I'm a core. Ashley: Me, too. Novalee: I'm just a peel. Nicki: I'm only a vine now. Erin: I'm just a leafy stem now. Jess: Me, too. Anie: Me, three. Carmen: I'm just a skinny stem taken off from a cherry, and Miranda is just some pieces of orange rind. Miranda: (laughing) Carmen: We need to scream for help. Ready, set, go. All (yelling): Hellllllppppppp! Ahhhhhhhh! (The dream ends when the scene changes back to normal) All: Ah! Maraya: That was a weird dream. Carmen: I know. Novalee: And a scary one, too. Phew. (The scene changes once again to where they are sitting at the table together) Ms. Carolyn: So, tell me. What was your weirdest dream about? Maraya: Well, we had this weird dream where we all turned into fruits and you and Mr. Danny were so hungry that you ate all of us and threw us away when you were done. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, that's pretty weird all right. (When she was about to grab a fruit out of the fruit bowl, Maraya stops her) Maraya (not seen): No, Ms. Carolyn, stop! Ms. Carolyn: But why? Maraya: I don't want you to eat these precious fruits that you have there. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, Maraya, I can't help myself. I'm just so hungry that I want to eat a piece of it so it can go in my tummy. (The camera points at Maraya when she smiles at her after) Maraya: Oh, Ms. Carolyn, I was just kidding with you. Go ahead. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Maraya. (smiles) (After it points at Ms. Carolyn, it points back at Maraya, who gets an apple) Ms. Carolyn: Dig in, my friends, dig in. Everyone else: Yay! (Maraya takes a bite of her apple and after she chews and swallows a bite, the camera pans to where Ms. Carolyn is also seen) Maraya: You know what, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: What? Maraya: I'll never have any more weird dreams about you, because you're my awesome bus driver. Ms. Carolyn: Aw... Maraya: And I'll never have any more weird dreams about my friends, either. Maraya's friends: Yay! (She takes another bite of her apple and chews it. After she chewed it, she swallows it and looks at the camera until the scene fades out to end the episode) Characters * Maraya * Anie * Carmen * Ashley * Novalee * Erin * Jess * Nicki * Miranda * Ms. Carolyn * Mr. Danny Trivia * There are no non-speaking characters or any characters that didn't speak very much in this episode. * This is the fourth episode where Maraya gets a nightmare and the first one she got with her friends. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 2)